


The Oracle’s Transcendent Fate

by GhostLemon



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Ass Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Foot Fetish, Girls Kissing, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostLemon/pseuds/GhostLemon
Summary: A small tale of adventure and romance between Maeve and Seris. The two travel the realm together hunting a bounty while Seris hopes to regain her lost powers. Chapter 5 includes lewd content.





	1. Chapter 1

### The Meeting

The legend of The Oracle of the Abyss was known throughout the realm. A ghostly pale women appeared before a city on a rainy night. Upon morning nothing was left except rubble. That city was Seris and was the name she adopted in the mortal world. Her abilities knew no bounds. Seris was all knowing being able to see the future and the past. She existed to set the world on a certain path. In the war with the magistrate and the resistance she fell towards no one side. Seris appeared and caused chaos. She had become known by all and feared by all. Seris was a tortured soul who had long since lost her mortal life and had been cursed to roam the realm. Seris enforced what she saw as justice. She sought out to be sure that the future she had seen was to come to fruition. What she did not know however, is that the universe bends to no one.

Seris wandered from town to town in accordance with her future sight. Her next destination was a small village owned by the magistrate. The village itself was fairly typically for the land. It had everything you would expect. It had small time merchants, farmers, and most of the residents lived mostly adequate lives. On occasion the magistrate army would roll into town on horses to collect payment. This is when trouble would ensue. Those who couldn’t offer payment were often killed and or had their homes ransacked. The latter often lead to death anyway. Needless to say it was obvious why the resistance existed. The tyrannical rule of the magistrate was clearly far from being completely moral.

Seris’s visions led her to a local bar. She was dawning a black cloak and hood. Her presence would have certainly been intimidating if she was not ignored as she entered. The bar was bustling as it was nightfall. No one had a care in the world and were simply enjoying the food and drink. It was commonplace for the villagers to hang out at the bar towards the end of the day. Most of them knew each other as it was a small town. You could tell by the atmosphere that everyone treated each other like family. Seris was seated next to a small figure. A loud pink haired girl with a trench coat. “Hey, pour me another one!” the pink hair girl exclaimed in a thick accent. The accent was indicative that she born was from the Honerf region of the Magistrate's kingdom. It was a dirty slum. The region was made up primarily of abandoned old cities. Originally these cities were occupied by the Magistrate elties. They had moved out of Honerf region to the current capital around when the war began. This was done as it was a significantly more strategic location for the war. “Here ya go Maeve.” The bartender tossed her a drink. She began to gulp it down. Slightly tipsy she slapped Seris on her back much to her chagrin. “Ain’t this just a grand old time!” Maeve said with a sly smile. Seris felt a warmness across her body out of embarrassment. She didn’t know she was capable of such feelings. Typically Seris had avoided all social contact and never had a chance to really experience humanity. Angrily Seris responds “What was that for you fool!” “Hey take it easy kitten; just a little of fun. Have a drink on me.” Seris reluctantly agreed with a sigh. She didn’t have any coin on her to purchase a drink and in her vision she did see herself drinking. “Zir hit my friend with the cloak up with your hardest stuff!” She louded said while reeling back on the bar stool she was sitting on. “You’ve got to learn enjoy life my friend everything isn’t a such a drag.” Maeve said as both her and Seris drank. “Well what do you think kitten?”. “It is quite an interesting taste.” Seris replied in a monotone voice. “Well you are no fun are ya! What’s your name?” Seris was hesitant to respond at first as she didn’t want the bar to erupt into chaos. “My name is Seris.” “Hey that’s pretty cute. Reminds me of that old town.” Maeve said with a smile. She was too drunk to put the facts together. Seris glanced around the bar. No one had noticed who she was and the bar continued as normal.

The night continued on. Seris had stayed to listen to Maeve’s ramblings until closing. Given her powers she was unaffected by the alcohol she drank. The bartender asked if Seris could look after Maeve. He told the story of how Maeve had protected the town a few days ago from magistrate soldiers. They had come to completely purge the town. As they would later find out they were rouge soldiers who merely wanted to destroy the town for personal gain. Essentially they came to take more than what the Magistrate wanted. Maeve was a bounty hunter and the only payment they could offer her is free goods and services from all the merchant shops and other various stores in the town. Graciously she accepted and helped the town.

Seris had developed a soft spot for the loud little lady. Seris even began to think she was cute. This again for her was a wave of things she had never felt in this lifetime. The idea of being attracted to another person was beyond shocking for her to come to terms with. She carried off Maeve to the hotel across from the bar. Seris was quickly received as she had Maeve on her back. Seris denied help and continued to walk Maeve to her room. There were two beds. Seris while not affected by many mortal things did in fact need to sleep. She placed Maeve onto her bed and tucked her in. Seris even blushed as she saw Maeve’s soft sleeping face all cuddled up into her bed. “I’m not sure what is happening to me and even more concerning is that my visions have gone blurry.” Seris had said to herself. She sat in her bed pondering the dilemma before eventually falling asleep a short time afterwards.

Waking up in the morning she was greeted by a pink haired girl standing over her. Seris startled sat up and bumped her head into Maeve’s. Each of them grab at their own heads rubbing the site of impact. “Well hey there kitten. Thanks for the help. Kinda surprised considering you seem to be the Oracle, but hey I don’t judge. You seem like a good person if ya ask me.” Maeve said with a smile. “Yes I am indeed the oracle. No problem. For some reason I feel my destiny must be intertwined with yours.” Seris said. “Well hell, why don’t you join me then? I could always use the extra muscle.” Maeve responded. “Very well, I shall accompany you until my visions send me elsewhere.” Seris was apprehensive. She couldn’t see the future so she figured it would be best to stick with Maeve for the time being. Seris assumed that if her visions led her to Maeve she was suppose to be with her until they returned.


	2. Chapter 2

### The First Job

“First things first before we head off we need to get you in less suspicious clothing. Walking around in this attire will merely draw more attention to us since ya know you are well known and all.” Maeve said. Seris agreed. They went to the town taylor and got Seris new clothes. Seris settled on a black dress with a low cut v-neck. It was a fairly simple design with frills across the v-neck, waist, and shoulders. Seris kept had her classic blindfold and added a sleek baroque esque hat that was also black. “Well kitten, you look pretty, but all black is depressing.” Maeve said as they left the store. “Thank you. Let’s head off to the hotel so I can change into the clothes and we can take off.” Seris responded. The two did just that. Following this they hopped on Maeve’s horse and began north. North was Liad it was a town where Maeve was originally headed before she got sidetracked dealing with the magistrate. Liad was good for bounties. They had a board of jobs outside the local bar. Additionally, it was one of the biggest towns in the region they were in.

Upon arrival in Liad Maeve had Seris drop off the horse at the stable near the town entrance. Unlike there previous venture this town was much larger in scale. It was bustling about as main street was filled to the brim with people shopping in the daylight. While Seris was preoccupied Maeve went to the bounty board out in front of the old saloon. Naturally she grabbed the biggest bounty she could find. It merely detailed a journey to the capital city Magistria, but little other info was displayed. Maeve knew this style of contact. It was common for the resistance to put up large bounties and have them remain ambiguous to avoid the Magistrate hunting them down. She worked pretty closely with the resistance as she had picked up many of their bounties before. As such she knew how to obtain more info and officially take the contract. Maeve and Seris decided to explore the town by themselves till nightfall. At nightfall they would meet at the saloon. Until then Maeve ran around gathering information about the resistance contractor.

After inquiring around the town for several hours Maeve found the hint she was looking for. As per tradition the contact would be in the saloon. The contractor would be wearing a brown cowboy hat with a green band. Seris was sitting in the saloon brooding at a table by herself. She had actually been a little disappointed Maeve pushed her off to do nothing while Maeve took care of all the work. They had only spent a week together, but Seris could not help to want to give Maeve what she had given her. Seris could not remember the feelings of friendship and comradery of her past life. This was all changed when she met Maeve. Seris had begun to feel at peace with her fading powers. She did not mind losing it all if it meant she could continue to feel like what she could only describe as being human.

Maeve came on to the scene as loudly and boistious as one who knew her would expect. She kicked open the door with a large grin across her face. Seris immediately lite up in her chair and called Maeve over to her table. “So how did the information gathering go?” Seris asked. “I found out what I needed. As I figured our contact is here.” Maeve glanced around the room until her eyes stumbled upon a cowboy hat. “Him.” Maeve pointed. “Shall we kitten?” Maeve asked as she began towards the man. Seris sat next to Maeve as she handled a majority of the negotiations. “Hello there, I see you have a contract. I would like to inquire about accepting it.” Maeve said. The man responded “Ah, yes I recognize you. You are quite well known amongst the resistance. The Cat Burglar Maeve.” “Yes that is me alright.” Maeve said. “Although, I don’t recall anyone saying you had a sidekick. Not that it particularly matters.” Said the man. “This is my friend Seris. She and I are recently partnered.” Maeve retorted. “Alright now spill the beans on the contract my friend.” “Well Firstly, it should be noted that this contract has about 4 groups on it. The contract is to go into the Magistria, and rob the museum. We want an idol called Tomamura. This idol holds great power, but the magistrate is blissfully unaware. Since we have put out this contract more people have caught on to the idols potential. It is quite important we get a hold of it.” Said the man. “Well, what does it do?” Maeve said. “Classified information. I’m not allowed to release the secret. So how about it, want the contract or no?” “Well, not that I care about some dumb old idol anyway. All I’m looking for a big pay day. So yeah I’ll take it.” Maeve responded nonchalantly and she sat back in her chair tilting it backwards. “Good. As is standard, here is the location to turn in the idol.” The man handed Maeve a map with a location circled. It was a high class restaurant a town over from Magistria. Additionally the marked map had a password. Maeve recognized that this restaurant was probably run by the resistance. They used the password system to allow people to turn in bounties in the back of the restaurant. She had gone through a similar process before with a different location. That of course was the time that made her famous among the resistance. It was when she had robbed the Magistrate’s armory. Maeve and Seris headed off to the local hotel and the night went on.


	3. Chapter 3

### The Road Ahead

The journey to the capital was a long one. Once morning came Maeve and Seris boarded their horse. Seris wrapped her arms tightly around Maeve and they galloped east. Maeve started “I think it is gonna take approximately two weeks to make it to the capital. Sure hope our bounty doesn’t get taken in that time frame.” “Yes that would be most unfortunate.” Seris said clinging to Maeve’s small frame as the ride got increasingly bumpy through the desert like terrain. “Well if anything at least I have an excuse to have you hug me.” Maeve said with sly grin. Seris blushed and didn’t respond. Maeve herself had also began to develop feelings for the pale brooding woman. She wasn’t completely sure whether or not it was just a friendship or indicative of something more yet. As the day went on so did the banter between the two until the night hit. It was freezing in the desert. Luckily, Maeve had prepared before they left Liad. The two prepared a tent and made a fire pit. All these materials had been purchased while back in the town. The two cuddled for warmth as the temperature nearly dipped below the freezing point. “You know I don’t think I’ve ever felt so happy. I’m glad I came across you.” Seris said with a smile as Maeve was resting her head on Seris’s shoulder. “I’m glad kitten. Afterall, I have been quite lonely myself. Perhaps that is all it takes two lonely people to meet in bar.” Maeve giggled. “You have truly given me everything. Before I met you I felt nothing, now I feel like a human being. I’m glad to call you my friend. Even with my powers fading I’m fine as long as I am with you.” Seris said as a few tears fell from underneath her blindfold. Maeve hugged her closely. They had only known each other for a short time, but they had already become close friends.

Maeve and Seris awoke sweating as the heat quickly picked up as the morning came. They boarded their horse and continued forward. Time carried on. They went through various terrains. Beyond the desert was a jungle, and then a forest. Traveling went smoothly for the first week. “It would seem that we are running low on food and water.” Seris declared. The forest was teeming with wildlife. You could hear the incessant chirping of birds and other animals that made otherwise indistinguishable noises. Among all of this was of course the constant clopping as the horse’s hooves hit the dirt. Being that they had been in the forest for a few days to Seris and Maeve it was merely white noise. “Yes. I have no idea how close we are to a town. Worst comes to worst we could always hunt.” said Maeve. At noon they finally saw a village on the horizon. “Aha! Finally we have arrived at a town.” Maeve said in a relieved tone. As of this point they had been riding on empty for about 8 hours straight. The sign read Searing Point. “This village is famous for their hot springs. Should be a good break for us as we spend the rest of the day stocking up.” Maeve said with a smile.

The hot springs were cordoned off into two sections, male and female. After talking to the receptionist and paying a fee at the front counter Seris and Maeve went into the changing room. Maeve immediately and brazenly ripped her clothes off. She had no shame whereas Seris was much more meek. Seris only took a quick glanced at Maeve’s nude body. It was not enough to take it in. Seris quickly looked away shyly. “What’s the matter kitten? Better hurry up!” Maeve grabbed a towel and headed inside the hot spring. Seris could not help but watch as Maeve’s bare butt jiggled as she walked away. Seris shook her head as she wanted to keep her feelings in check. She still was not sure how Maeve felt about her. Seris removed her hat and placed it inside one of the lockers. She placed them in lockers that offered cleanings while they remained in the springs as both her and Maeve alike have not had their clothes cleaned in a long time. Seris pulled up her black dress and folded it. She placed it alongside her hat. Next were her underwear. Much like the rest of her attire both her bra and panties were a plane black. Upon neatly and methodically organizing her clothes in the locker she then grabbed a towel. She began wrapping it around her slender pale body. Walking out onto the patio of the spring she was immediately greeted by a small pink haired girl grabbing hold of her. “Finally! It took you ages.” said Maeve as she pulled her towards the heated pool. Maeve messily tossed her towel to the side and hopped in grabbing hold of Seris’s hand. As a result Seris fell in with her towel still on. “Oh for the love of…” Seris angry sneered. She tossed her drenched towel to the side of the pool. Maeve followed up “What’s with the stick up your butt honey. No one is here after all.” “Yeah I suppose you are right. Sometimes your enthusiasm is too much for me to handle.” Seris replied. She settled back and leaned against one of the pool walls. “We’ve made okay time so far. That being said we were in a poor place at the time of receiving the contract.” Maeve announced. As Seris began to respond Maeve who was on the other side of the pool slowly began swimming towards Seris. She was trying to sneak up on her with her head completely enveloped in water. Seris could notice her movements just based on the vibrations of the water alone. “I have faith this contract will go in our favor. After all …” Seris was interrupted mid sentence. Maeve erupted from under water and grabbed hold of Seris’s breasts. With a hand on each. “Wow you sure got some nice honkers there kitten.” Maeve slyly grinned. Seris pushed Maeve off and stuttered a response. “Hh-hey Www-why did you do that?” “I ain’t working with much kitten” as Maeve places Seris’s own hands on her chest. “Wanted to see how the other half lived. Nice and soft.” Maeve giggled to herself. Despite her blindfold Seris’s embarrassment was clear as her checks were rosy red. As the night went on so did there relaxation. It was a true and much needed reprieve.


	4. Chapter 4

### A Clash Of Legends

Another long week of travel awaited Seris and Maeve as they left Searing Point. Things went off without a hitch. The path was straightforward beyond Searing Point. Once they arrived at the capital gate they would need to sneak in. Both Seris and Maeve were high priority targets for the Magistrate. Each of them had large bounties. Maeve was referred to as the Cat Burglar Bounty Hunter. Seris was the Evil Oracle of the Abyss. Anyone who spotted the pair would be likely to at the very least report them to the local authorities for a coin reward. As a result stealth was a priority.

Seris and Maeve had left their horse a town away. They would have no other way to store the steed. As such they had to walk the rest of the way up to the capital. While they were inside the town they slipped into more discrete attires. It essentially consistent of them both wearing long black trench coats with hoods. They were somewhat suspicious, but good enough for hiding their identities. Most of the time you would not be called out for having such an appearance regardless of where you were. As they reached the capital gate the plan was simple. Seris had an ability which made her both intangeliable and invisible. Grabbing on to Maeve’s hand they were easily able to sneak into Magistria. They phased right through the front gate. To prevent things from being too obvious they walked towards an alleyway from which they would emerge from. With little trouble entering the town the next step was to wait. Once nightfall hit the attack on the museum would begin. With the abilities Seris possessed any bounty that simply required acquiring something should have been in a theory a piece of cake.

Midnight struck and so did the Oracle and the Cat Burglar. They decided to take a two seperate entrance paths. Seris would take the easy route and go in the front door. Maeve on the other hand would sneak in through the vents. Using her small stature it would be a simple task. Seris got in with no problem. Much to her surprise not only were there no guards out front, but inside either. The museum was completely barren from magistrate authority. However, in spite of this she felt a chilling presence. As Seris cautiously passed through the glass double door at the entrance she looked around to locate the site of this presence. Seris jerked violently to the left to dodge a bullet. Despite being in her stealth mode she could be seen. She could not be hurt, but reacted reflexively. This ability did however, cause her great strain. She could only stay in it for about 20 seconds at a time before needing time for a recharge. “Who could have possibly seen me while I am in this form?” Seris thought to herself as she hid behind the desk in the entrance room of the museum. “I see my time has come once more to claim the life of a god.” said a strange almost demonic voice. “It has to be the cursed one, Androxus.” Seris said to herself. “Dealing with the god slayer will be quite troublesome.” Seris peaked from beyond the desk and fired her dark orbs towards the god slayer who stood in the entrance into the main section of the museum. The orbs had no effect on Androxus. “Nice try foolish Oracle. You know nothing of the power of the cursed. No dark energy can simply harm me.” He dashed into the air stunning Seris in her tracks. Right before he let loose his revolver a vent in the lobby collapsed on top of him. “Sorry I’m late kitten. I did not realize we would have company.” Maeve emerged from the vent. As she joined Seris’s side Androxus began digging himself out of the rubble. “Damn cat got away from me again.” A Man with a red headband said as he slide into the the lobby on both feet. “Welp not that it matters too much.” “Seris that man is named Sha Lin. He is often a competitor of mine. He mainly works to get bounties for his own village above anything else.” Maeve said. Sha Lin spoke “Andro I appreciate the help. I got the idol shall. We should take off.” Androxus dusted himself off and took aim at Seris. “Not yet I have some business to settle here.” he said. Sha Lin began sprinting towards the back of the museum towards an exit. “Good luck with that, Just come find me if you want the bounty.” Sha Lin said as he ran away. “Not necessary. My goal was to find the Oracle and here we are.” Androxus said.

“Go after him Maeve, I’ll handle the god slayer.” Seris said with conviction. “Don’t be foolish I know you can’t do anything to him. I’m not gonna leave you alone to fight him.” Maeve responded hastily. Maeve moved forward with a pounce and drew her blades. Androxus dashed to the left. He pulled up his revolver and took aim firing 3 bullets. The bullets Whizzed passed Maeve as she turned her body mid air. She landed a dagger into his revolver arm. It was strange sensation. It was as if she was stabbing into a rock. Her dagger stuck in his arm. Using this he grabbed hold of her. And was easily able to take the small girl hostage.”Well now that this is taken care of you will tell me what I want to know false god.” Androxus said while posturing at the now captured Maeve. “Very well what is it you want to know.” said Seris. “What do you know of the Goddess of the Realm.” Androxus started. “I know nothing. I was reborn into this world with the power to see the future and all the past, but not once have I been able to see the gods. Additionally, I know nothing of my past life just that I had one. When I was reborn into this world I was told to wreak havoc. I am no god, but simple a vessel for the gods, or at least so I thought until recently. I have realized I have the power to decide my own fate and I will not let such foolish gods and god slayers do it for me. You should do the same.” “Worthless, nothing, but a mere pawn. Well at least I don’t need to worry about inquiring you any further.” Androxus responded. He let go of Maeve and walked out of the museum. “Are you alright?” Seris asked. “I’m perfectly fine. Just angry at myself for being weak.” Maeve responded in a frustrated tone. “Do not be silly. You are very strong, but this man is a god slayer and he is cursed. He also took us by surprise and my powers were completely neutralized. No need to be hard on yourself.” Seris responded in a comforting tone.


	5. Chapter 5

### Setting Your Own Path

As the night drew to a close Seris and Maeve left the museum. Both had their heads held low. They were disappointed in their failure to capture the idol. “You know there is something I feel like I need to say.” Seris said while Maeve and her walked towards a hotel. “What is it?” Maeve responded. “Since I have lost my visions I feared what to do. I have come to the conclusion that I want to spend it my own way. I don’t want to be controlled by some arbitrary destiny.” Seris said. Maeve cracked a vibrant smile through her previously dejected demeanor. “I’m glad.” The two continued on to the hotel. Upon reaching the receptionist desk at the front they were greeted by a old man in a suit. “Hello ladies, What can I do for you tonight?” “We are looking for room with 2 beds.” Maeve said to the clerk. “Why certainly, here is a key.” The receptionist handed over the key to Maeve and the two headed up to the suite.

With Maeve’s back facing her bed she jumped backwards into it. She laid sprawled out raising her hands towards the ceiling while gazing at her chipped pink nails. “Ugh what a long night.” Maeve said. “Listen Maeve, I have spoken about this before, but I cannot describe how grateful I am to have you. When we faced the god slayer I had never been more panicked in my life. I do not want to be without you.” Seris said while sitting on her bed. Maeve sat up and moved over to Seris and cuddled her. “Kitten I am more than glad to be with you. For a long time I have wandered alone much like you. We are very similar in that regard.” Maeve responded with love in her soft expression. Seris gently brought her hand to Maeve’s cheek as Maeve’s head rested on her shoulder. Maeve slowly raised her head in front of Seris. With trembling lips Seris spoke “I love you. I want to be with you till the end of my days.” Maeve leaned into Seris’s face. Seris’s lips were slightly pursed as they met with Maeve’s. Seris felt a slightly damp sensation on her own lips as the two met. Her whole body grew warm. Maeve felt a similar excitement shoot through her small frame. Maeve slight moved her head back “I love you too.” Maeve opened her mouth and her tongue explored the inside of a foreign arena. It clashed against Seris’s tongue as they passionately kissed.

Seris stood up in her sleek black dress. The low v-cut complemented her large breasts and the tight dress highlighted her immaculate figure. Maeve grabbed the zipper in the back while kneeling behind her on the bed. She slowly unzipped the dress while Seris slipped out of it. Seris tossed her hat and shoes to the side. Seris was left wearing only her underwear. Meanwhile Maeve had begun to undress herself as well. She had removed her trench coat and shoes. Seris helped Maeve raise her shirt above her head and removed her pants. Both were now standing in their underwear. Seris stopped for a moment to gaze upon Maeve. Maeve had a small slender body. Seris traced Maeve’s curves with her eyes observing every inch of her nearly naked body. “You look fantastic.” Seris said with a smile in her sultry voice. Seris began to remove her bra and panties. She revealed her large breasts. Her nipples were perfectly rounded and pink. Seris removed her panties as well. Maeve watching couldn’t help, but start to rub herself. Seris grabbed hold of Maeve’s hand and brought it to her mouth. She sucked on Maeve’s fingers which she had just use to start rubbing herself. With her other hand Seris began to remove Maeve’s panties for her. This revealed Maeve's already damp vagina. Seris was shaved, but Maeve was not. She had a neat patch of pink hair above her entrance. Seris reached around Maeve’s back and unclasped her bra. Maeve had small but perky tits that exuded an aura similar to her. Upbeat and excited.

Maeve pushed Seris onto the bed. Seris laid with her head against the pillow while Maeve sat across from her. Maeve brought her feet to Seris large breasts. She began to rub her small feet against Seris’s big tits. Seris grabbed ahold of her pink toes to guide her feet as she rubbed them against her chest. Maeve’s feet rubbed directly against Seris’s nipples. Seris began to pant in pleasure. Seris sat up after a while of rubbing and switched positions. She spread Maeve’s legs apart. Seris began to lick Maeve’s cunt slowly up and down. Her tongue ran across her Maeve’s labia. Maeve was soaking wet and Seris could taste all her juices which merely turned her on even more. Maeve moaned as Seris’s tongue began to focus on her clit. Switching positions again Maeve went behind Seris. She spread Seris’s ass. She slowly stroked her soft butt while admiring its round shape. Maeve soon began to play with Seris’s pussy. She ran her finger across the opening while massaging her ass. Seris sat up and so did Maeve. The two each grabbed one another's foot. Maeve began to passionately suck on Seris’s toes. Her eyes closed in pure ecstasy. She licked each toe slowly and then began to go across with her tongue quickly. Meanwhile Seris reciprocated. She took the cute little cat like girls big toe in her mouth and began to suck on it. Seris rubbed her clit while she had the foot in her left hand. Seris kept her eyes on Maeve the whole time. Maeve began to suck on Seris’s big boobs. She took her left nipple in her mouth and sucked. Seris moaned while holding onto Maeve’s head. She licked up and down against her hard nipple. Maeve then repeated this for her other breast. Seris then went behind Maeve. Maeve bent over doggystyle leaving ample access for Seris. Seris began to lick Maeve’s asshole. Maeve’s butthole began to pulsate from the sensation of being licked. Maeve moaned loudly. “I’m enjoying this a bit too much.” Maeve said while getting rimmed. Seris rubbed Maeve’s wet slit while continuing to enjoy Maeve’s ass. “Well kitten I think you should feel this pleasure as well.” Maeve said while panting. The two moved around. Maeve put her hands on Seris’s asscheeks and spread them apart. Maeve stuck her tongue deep into Seris’s asshole. Seris immediate moaned upon the insertion. Maeve buried her head deep into Seris’s butt. The softness of her large ass enveloped Maeve’s small face. After a few minutes of dining upon Seris’s ass both were ready to cum. Seris laid flat on the bed. Maeve laid on top of her with her pussy towards Seris’s face while Seris’s pussy was towards Maeve’s. The two began to eat each other out while rubbing each other’s clits. The twos moans began to intensify. “Let’s make sure we cum together love.” Maeve said with a mouth full of Seris. The two timed climaxing each other to perfection. “Mmm I am so glad I found you, my sweet pink kitten.” Seris said as she fell back into the bed from exhaustion. Maeve crawled over to Seris’s head and kissed her on the cheek. Maeve pulled the bed cover over the two of them. Seris wrapped her arms around Maeve and the two fell asleep. Finally the two had found someone in the world who gave them a reason to keep on living. It was a new beginning for the both of them.


End file.
